lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
|designer = |engine = Modified Lego Star Wars II engine Lego Indiana Jones Q&A - Xbox 360 News at GameSpot |version = |series = Lego Indiana Jones |release = |genre= Action-adventure |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer, Co-op |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X http://www.apple.com/games/articles/2008/11/legoindianajones/, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 |media = |requirements = |input = }}Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a 2008 video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. The game allows players to recreate moments (albeit more humorously) from the first three Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984), and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989). It features the same drop in/out co-operative play mode as seen in the Lego Star Wars video games, although it is restricted to local console play. The game was released on June 3, 2008 in the United States and Canada, and June 6, 2008 in Europe. A downloadable demo for Windows was made available on May 13, 2008. This game is based on the Lego Indiana Jones toy line. The Mac OS X version of the game was released on December 4, 2008 by Feral Interactive. As introduced in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, new moves include clinging onto branches during a jump using Indy's whip. As a promotion, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga features Indy as an unlockable playable character.Video confirming Indiana Jones at GameTrailers The game often follows the events in the films, however like the Lego Star Wars series, some scenes from the film have been altered to become more family friendly or just provide comic relief to the player. Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, and Last Crusade. However, the developers modified the storylines to fit the events into 6 game chapters per movie. Barnett College, Dr. Indiana Jones' teaching location from Last Crusade (but is known as "Marshall College" in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), serves as the main hub of the game, and different maps on the walls allow access to each of the missions, extra unlockable content and options are found in the different classrooms. Once a player chooses a mission, a cutscene begins that introduces the section of the movie being played. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the memorable boulder escape and the battle on the rope bridge, or Walter Donovan choosing the incorrect Holy Grail. The levels in the game are: The lost temple-Peru/Hovitos temple, Into the mountains-Ravenwood Tavern/Nepal, City of danger-Cairo, The well of souls- The well of souls, Pursuing the ark-Tanis Dig site/Desert road, Opening the ark-Isolated Island Shanghai Showdown-Shanghai, Pankot secrets-Indian jungles/Pankot Palace/Dark tunnel, The temple of Kali-Thuggee ceremony temple, Free the slaves-Slave mines, Escape the mines-Slave mines, Battle on the Bridge-Slave mines/Indian jungles/Rope bridge The hunt for Sir Richard-Venice/library/Catacombs, Castle rescue-Brunwald castle, Motorcycle escape-forest outskirts, Trouble in the sky-German zeppelin/Greek Farmlands/Beach, Desert Ambush-The Canyon of the Cresent moon, The temple of the Grail-The canyon of the cresent moon/The temple of the Grail. The music was from the 3 movies (1981, 1984 and 1989) was used in this game, but also some music was extracted from "The young Indiana Jones Chronicles" e.g. "Attack of the Hawkmen" or "Daredevils of the desert" or "Masks of evil", etc. They were placed in various spots such as Indy and Satipo approaching the temple in "The lost Temple", or when Indy, Willie and Short Round are preparing the mine cart in "Escape the mines" or when Indy is finding the true Grail in "Temple of the Grail". The early year trilogy soundtrack would be used in Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. '' Characters There are 82 (standard) playable characters in total, 23 characters which are given to players in the story, and 59 characters which may be purchased from the in-game Library. Then, there are the two custom figures which can be made by the players, and the bonus character Han Solo (much like Indiana Jones was a playable character in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga). A few other characters can also be played with the "Secret Characters" extra on, only playable on certain levels (such as Santa Clause in "Into the mountains" or Dancing girl 2 in "Shanghai Showdown". Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability, which are required to access new areas when replaying a level in Free Play mode. ''Lego Indiana Jones allows players to mix and match parts to customize characters and make their own creation like "Belloq Jones" or "Colonel Toht". Parcels and artifacts Every level has one red parcel that must be found and put into a red and grey postbox that is usually hidden somewhere close by. Usually these parcels can only be accessed with a special character ability when playing a level the second time through. Once the parcel is delivered to the postbox, the player can purchase a special ability back at Barnett college. The locations of these parcels are: 'Raiders of the Lost ark ' # The lost temple - The temple location with rolling stone monkey heads. # Into the mountains - Outside the burning tavern (a present from Santa Clause). # City of danger - In a cafe resembling Mos Eisely Cantina from Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. # The well of souls - A peaceful room where flowers can be grown. # Pursuing the ark - the digsite which a crane can come in handy. # Opening the ark - In a cave near the room with a pool table and birthday cake. 'Temple of Doom ' # Shanghai Showdown - At the airport where there is a guard hanger. # Pankot secrets - In the palace hallway (Parcel must be collected from the dining room). # The temple of kali - The platform where they sacrifice people before Kali. # Free the slaves - An area where there is a small waterfall and a slave boy locked in a cage. # Escape the mines - The place where the mine cart is being prepared. # Battle on the bridge - An underground cave filled with spiders and cobwebs. 'The last Crusade ' # The Hunt for Sir Richard - A Venice alleyway where there is no one. # Castle rescue - A room in which there is a map resembling Germany. # Motorcycle escape - The windmill near the exit to the signpost. # Trouble in the sky - The farmlands where pilots and bombs are attacking. # Desert ambush - An area where the tank is attacking. # Temple of the grail - Outside the temple. Instead of canisters like in Lego Star Wars and Lego Batman, the characters collect treasure chests which contain pieces of artifacts instead of vehicles. Each episode (Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, Last Crusade) contains six levels, in which pieces for six unique artifacts can be uncovered. The levels and corresponding artifacts are: ;Raiders of the Lost Ark #The Lost Temple – Giant Hovitos Idol #Into the Mountains – Nepalese Altar #City of Danger – Monkey Statue #The Well of Souls – Anubis Statue #Pursuing the Ark – Sphinx #Opening the Ark – Ark of the Covenant ;Temple of Doom #Shanghai Showdown – Jade Dragon #Pankot Secrets – Ivory Elephant #The Temple of Kali – Jewel Eyed Skull #Free the Slaves – Dinosaur Fossil #Escape the Mines – Pankot Diamond #Battle on the Bridge – Ceremonial Headdress ;Last Crusade #The Hunt for Sir Richard – Crusader Shield #Castle Rescue – Suit of Armor #Motorcycle Escape – Gilt Frame Portrait #Trouble in the Sky – Eagle Statue #Desert Ambush – Ancient Amphora #Temple of the Grail – Fake Holy Grail Features New features were added to the gameplay from the Lego Star Wars series, such as the ability for the player to interact with objects in their environment, e.g. bottles, swords and guns. Players can also build and ride vehicles. The game also incorporates character phobias from the films; for example, if Indiana Jones sees a snake, Willie sees a spider or Henry Jones Senior or Elsa see a rat, they will be frozen with fear and have limited movement capacity until the animals are either dead or out of range. Also, new melee attacks, such as the Whip snag (trips enemies), have been added. Nintendo DS The DS version has some significant changes to accommodate both the memory and size limitations of the DS as well as its unique touch screen controls. Characters' special abilities, such as Indy's whip or Satipo's shovel, and elements such as switches can be controlled by using the touch screen. In addition, the built-in microphone comes into play, allowing the player to physically blow out torches in some levels and inflate rubber rafts to cross water hazards. There are four classes of characters that can use special access panels to enter hidden areas; these all require the player to match a four block sequence by solving a mini-puzzle on the touch screen. Scholars can access scroll panels, and must flip pages in a book to find the correct blocks. Thuggee use red skull panels and move a torch to illuminate the blocks on a darkened screen. Military characters can use the green radio panels and scroll through a set of slot-machine wheels to match the pattern. Brotherhood characters enter the red sword panels and solve a block switching game. In addition, Marion (and Monkey Man) can transform into a monkey on special red pads to climb to otherwise inaccessible areas, and throw bottles of alcohol into flaming trash cans to blow up certain obstacles. The DS version features cameos by Star Wars characters, including Wicket the Ewok and Luke frozen in an ice cave resembling the Wampa's, but unlike the console versions none of the characters are playable. An interesting thing to note is that if you chase Wicket, you might be able to kill him with one hit. In the final scene of "The Last Crusade" The Grail Knight is first shown as a shadow on the wall which looks like Darth Vader, when the shadow draws a sword the blade extends like a Lightsaber. Santa Claus, Strong Man, Castle Knight, and the Clown are the only non-movie characters who are unlockable. There are also no hidden levels and no bonus reward for completing the game at 100%. Red power bricks remain in the DS version, despite being replaced with red parcels in the console/PSP versions. Also, the characters do not suffer from fear of creatures as they do in the console versions. Development It was initially reported that the game would allow up to four players in co-operative mode, but this later turned out to be a miscommunication. While four characters may be visible on the screen, only two can be controlled by players. On the Nintendo DS, up to eight characters may be in the party, but only two may be visible on the screen. Neither the Xbox 360 version nor the PlayStation 3 version support online play through Xbox Live or the PlayStation Network. Sequel A sequel titled Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues has been released. It includes game levels for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) as well as completely redesigned levels for the other three movies among other new features. Reception Reviews for the game were generally positive. IGN gave the game an 8/10 for the Nintendo DS, PS2 and the WiiIGN XBOX 360 ReviewIGN PS3 Review 8.4/10 for the 360 and PS3 and 7.7/10 for the PSP.IGN PSP Review which is similar to the Lego Star Wars games. X-Play gave it a 4 out of 5, saying that it had everything an Indy fan could want, but it is not as fun as Lego Star Wars.X-Play Review Official Playstation Magazine UK gave the game an 8/10, praising the immersive nature of the game, and praising the series' choices of source material. Official Nintendo Magazine gave the game 82%, just about the same as Lego Star Wars, saying it was very similar and not much has improved. Also, the magazine stated that, "In general, this game could possibly be one of the greatest games ever." Game Revolution gave the game B+, citing that the game, designed by fans of the movie series, provides "addictive game play" with "tons of replay value."Lego Indiana Jones Review by Shawn Sparks http://www.gamerevolution.com/review/ps2/lego-indiana-jones The Nintendo DS version of Lego Indiana Jones was nominated for two DS-specific awards from IGN.com, namely Best Action Game and Best Local Multiplayer Game. The Wii version has also been nominated for multiple Wii-specific awards by IGN, including Best Action Game and Best Local Multiplayer Game. As of April 2009, the game has sold around 7.91 million copies combining sales of all platforms. As of May 2012, the game has sold over 11 million copies. References External links *Official site *LEGO.com Video Games: LEGO Indiana Jones *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Walkthrough Guide at IGN *Games for Windows listing *The Lego Indiana Jones Wiki *Lego Indiana Jones at [[Feral Interactive]] Category:Video Games Category:Indiana Jones Category:Media